the ice guardian jelsa fanfic
by bobjones1284
Summary: when elsa's coronation takes a turn for the worse and she runs off, a very important person from the stories of her childhood makes an appearance. {i do not own any of the characters used in the story. all credit goes to the respective owners.} please continue to post feedback on my story on the review page!
1. stories

Chapter one

Stories

Ever since she was a child, Elsa's parents told her stories. But there was one story she loved hearing more than any others. The story of Jack Frost. Hearing about this mischievous figure always filled her with joy, mainly due to the fact that jack had the same powers as her, the power to control the ice and the snow. Hearing stories of Jack Frost always made her feel less alone as a child. Sometimes, she would wait by the window in her bedroom, looking for him, expecting him to appear and do his magic for her. Her parents never told her that jack didn't exist, fearing she would have a negative reaction to learning that she is truly alone in the world, that there is nobody else like her. As the years went by, Elsa slowly stopped believing in Jack Frost on her own, which turned out to be much better than finding out all at once. Sure, she was upset to find out she was completely isolated in this matter, but since it was a gradual change, Elsa didn't find too much of a problem in the fact that jack frost doesn't exist. Little did she know, the idol of her childhood was far from being fictional. Jack was real. Very, VERY real. And, although she didn't know it yet, he would become a major part of her life… Meanwhile, Jack Frost flew through the kingdom of arendelle, laughing to himself as he tapped his staff against anything he passed. He saw a group of children, some talking, others building snowmen. He grinned. "Time to have some fun." He ran his hand through the snow, grinning as it formed itself into a perfect ball. He blew on it, making it glow blue for a moment, looked around, chose his target, and threw the snowball. It hit the child straight in the back of the head. He grinned, and the child turned around. "Okay, who threw that?" jack grinned. "I did." He made another snowball, and threw it straight at the kid's face. The kid's eyes glow blue for a moment, and he bursts out laughing. He makes a snowball, and throws it at another kid, who turns, and throws one back in retaliation. The kid ducks and it hits someone behind him. It doesn't take long for a full snowball fight to break out. Jack smiles, watching the kids playing and having fun. "And, here we have yet another group of kids enjoying themselves in the snow. Well done, jack. Well done." Jack looks around, and sees the castle that marks the center of arendelle. He flies around, tapping the windows with his staff, covering them with frost, until he hears a voice coming from inside one of the rooms. He stops to listen. It's a girl's voice. She sounds like she may be fifteen, maybe sixteen. He looks inside, and sees a blonde teenage girl with her back to the window. She sighs, and says "I guess Jack Frost is just a story…" jack taps his staff on the glass, causing it to freeze over. The blonde girl turns around, sees the ice on the windows, and looks at her hands. "No… no, no…. I need to keep it under control… conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." Jack looks at her, confused. He frowns, and slowly flies off. He would make many return visits to arendelle over the years, never quite knowing the reason behind the castle doors and gates being shut and locked at all times. He didn't understand the meaning of the young girl's words. He would find out, soon enough…


	2. coronation day disaster

Chapter two

Coronation day disaster

It has been 5 years since Jack Frost first visited arendelle, and everyone is excited about the coronation of the new queen. Jack is walking through the town, looking at the signs in the windows of the shops, grinning to himself about how excited people can get about such things. He listens to people talking to each other, and hears something that makes him instantly understand the excitement. The gates are going to open. He walks towards the castle gates, passing through many people in the large crowd waiting to get in. meanwhile, inside the castle, Elsa is trying to control her powers. She looks out through the window at all the bridge leading to the castle. "Don't let them in… don't let them see… be the good girl you always have to be." she walks over to a table in her room, staring at a painting of her dead father. "Conceal… don't feel… put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know…" she removes her gloves, then picks up a candlestick and a glass ball, practicing for later when she would pick up the golden scepter and orb. She looks at the objects in her hands, sees them quickly engulfed in ice and sighs in exasperation. "It's only for today…" she reminds herself. "It's agony to wait…" she walks to the doors of her room, and opens them. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" she walks through the halls, reminding telling herself her father's rules. "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be…"as she says this, the gates started opening, and she steps out onto the balcony. "conceal… conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…" as Elsa stepped out to where she was visible, jack walked towards the castle, taking it all in as though it was his first time there. As he was walking, a girl in a green dress with orange hair ran out of the castle, and right through him, singing something he didn't quite hear. "Weird", he thought. "But whatever." He kept walking, and looked up, seeing the soon-to-be queen standing on a balcony. He stopped walking, staring up at her. "She's beautiful…" jack flew upwards, ignoring the people below talking about sudden chills. He flew towards her, and instantly recognized her as the teenage girl who had believed in him, but stopped just as he made a visit. A wave of sadness came over him as he realized she was possibly the only human being who he could talk to, and he had been too late. He landed on the balcony next to her, examining her. He stood by her side through most of the day, until the time of her coronation ceremony. He sat in the front row of the chapel, watching her closely as she picked up the royal scepter and orb. He saw something that the others didn't, and it confused him greatly. As the priest rambled on with the prayer in the background, Elsa's power was slowly creating a thin layer of ice on the objects she held. Jack stared, amazed, wondering if he had somehow found a way to freeze things without using his staff. He stood up, and pointed his staff at a window, and shut his eyes. When he opened them… nothing happened. He looked at Elsa as she quickly put down the scepter and orb, and put on her gloves. She seemed nervous about something. "But, surely, she couldn't…? I mean, I'm the only one who… she… controlling ice… what? No, no she can't do that… that's ridiculous!" jack remembered five years ago, what she said after he froze her window. "She… controls ice and snow… just like me!" jack laughed. "I'm not the only one! Others can do it, too!" he laughed more as the crowd chanted her name, "and now, I know what to call you!" he laughed, and flew right in front of her. "Queen Elsa, I know of your po—"he is cut off when she walks right through him. He looks down. "Ah. Right. Forgot about the whole 'people don't see hear, or feel me' thing." He looks at Elsa. "I will make you believe." He smiles a bit to himself. "I just don't know how yet." Once again, he goes to Elsa, and stays by her side. Later that night, there is a party to celebrate the new queen's coronation. Jack decides not to freeze anything, because Elsa seems to be trying hard to hide her power, and he is unsure how she'd react if she saw ice spreading through the room. He decided she'd probably freak out and unleash her power, which could end up in someone getting hurt, or worse, she would be burned at the stake for witchcraft. A fanfare plays, and a squat, round man wearing a black suit and white gloves holds his hand out in Elsa's direction. "Queen Elsa, of arendelle!" she walks forwards, and the man holds his hand out in the other direction. "Princess Anna, of arendelle!" the red haired girl from earlier runs forward, almost like she hadn't expected to be called up. She stands off to the side, and the man moves her over so she is right next to her sister. The princess seems unsure of if this is wise, but decides not to argue. She takes a sidestep away from the queen. The crowd breaks out into applause. Elsa and Anna have a short conversation that jack doesn't pay too much attention to, since he is more invested in looking through the crowd. He floats upward, and starts traveling through the crowd from boredom. He looks back at the princess and the queen, and sees a small man with grey hair standing before them. Jack flies towards the three, and the old man bows. Jack smirks, and taps his obviously fake hair with his staff. The back detaches from his head, and falls forward. He seems not to notice, but the girls see it, and they try- but for the most part fail- to hide their laughter. Jack smirks, and flies upward. The old man says something to Elsa, and she replies by shaking her head and saying… something. Jack couldn't quite hear, but then again, he wasn't really listening. The old man turns his attention to the redhead, speaks, and drags her onto the dance floor. Jack smirks. "Oh, this is just too good." He flies down to the man and the princess, with the intention of creating a small patch of ice for him to slip on. He decided if it was small and melted quickly, everyone would just assume he tripped. However, seeing the man dancing, and hearing him refer to himself as an "agile peacock", "the little dipper", and, possibly the best one, "a chicken with the face of a monkey", jack realizes this guy doesn't need any help making a fool of himself. He laughs a bit, and watched the princess return to her sister. The two exchange some words, and Anna says something that must have upset her sister, because Elsa turns her back on Anna, and Anna dismisses herself. Jack lands next to Elsa, and watched Anna leave. He didn't leave Elsa's side for the rest of the duration of the party. An hour or so later, Anna returns, holding hands with a tall man with orange/brown hair. She calls out Elsa's name to get her attention. Elsa turns to face the two. Jack looks at them, slightly uninterested. Anna curtseys. "I mean… Queen, it's me again. May I present prince Hans, of the southern isles." The man bows. "Your majesty…" the two speak simultaneously. "We would like—"they both stop, allowing the other to continue. The man, Prince Hans, continues. "Uh… your blessing…" he stops, and chuckles slightly. The two look at each other, then at Elsa, and Anna puts her head on Hans's shoulder. They speak simultaneously again. "For our marriage." The two laugh. Elsa looks at them, surprised. "Marriage?!" Anna squeals out a quick "yes!" Elsa shakes her head a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." Anna waves one hand forward. "Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup roast, and ice cream, and then, wait, would we live here?" Elsa seems confused. "Here?" Hans smiles at Anna. "Absolutely!" Anna smiles. "Oh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers!" jack looks at her, and smirks. "Don't get too many ideas, lady. The queen hasn't even gave you two the blessing yet." Elsa shakes her hands. "No no no no…" Anna starts rambling incoherently, and Elsa gets her attention. "Wait, slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Anna looks at her in disbelief. "Wait… what?" Elsa looks her sister in the eyes. "Can I talk to you, please? Alone?" Anna backs up. "No. whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Elsa tilts her head upward slightly. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Jack looks at Anna. "Wait, wait, you just met the guy? Are you serious?" of course, she doesn't hear him. Anna looks at her sister. "You can if it's true love." Jack shakes his head slowly, obviously losing faith in the princess. Elsa narrows her eyes slightly at Anna. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" Anna steps forward. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" jack raises an eyebrow. "Ooh, harsh." Elsa looks at her sister. "You asked for my blessing, but the answer is no. now, excuse me." She starts walking off, but Hans stops her. "Your majesty, if I may ease your—"Elsa cuts him off. "No, you may not. I… I think you should go." Elsa walks away quickly, jack by her side, and passes by a guard. "The party is over, close the gates." Anna tries to follow her sister. "Elsa, no… no, wait!" she grabs Elsa's hand, pulling off her glove. Elsa turns around. "Hey! Give me back my glove!" Anna looks at her sister with pleading eyes. "Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Elsa gives her an unsympathetic look. "Then leave." Anna stares at Elsa, not expecting this reaction. Jack looks at Elsa. "Wow. That's… just, wow." Elsa walks off, and Anna calls out after her. "What'd I ever do to you?" Elsa looks over her shoulder. "Enough, Anna…" Anna doesn't stop. "No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?" jack smirks. "What, haven't you ever wanted some solitude?" Anna continues. "What are you so afraid of?!" Elsa turns around. "I said, ENOUGH!" she uses her magic, and makes a barrier between the others and her. She stands there, shocked, afraid, slowly backing towards the door. The short old man, which jack has identified as the duke of weselton through eavesdropping, stares at the ice. "Sorcery… I knew there was something dubious going on here." Anna can't believe what she is seeing. "Elsa…" Elsa backs into the door, and feels for the knob. She grabs it, an opens the door, quickly running away. Jack follows her, keeping up rather well, partly due to the fact he is using his flight ability to do it. Elsa opens the front doors, and sees a crowd. They see her, and start applauding her. She looks behind her, and starts running through the crowd. She is stopped by a mother holding an infant. "Your majesty, are you all right?" Elsa backs up towards a fountain, and grabs onto the edge, freezing it. Jack sucks in air through his teeth. "Well, this isn't good." The duke of weselton runs through the doorway. Jack looks at him. "Oh look, short and bald made it." Elsa backs away. "Please, just… stay away!" she accidentally fires a blue ball of ice magic, freezing the ground, and making the duke slip. He points at her. "Monster! Monster!" Elsa looks at the crowd, at the parents pulling their children away, at the mothers shielding their infants. Then, she continues running, jack flying above her. The two keep moving until the kingdom is nothing but a blur on the horizon.


	3. believe

**Author's note: I know I'm skipping an opportunity to have jack somehow interfere with the passage of the "let it go" scene from the movie, and I apologize. In my original draft, there was a whole chapter dedicated to the scene. If someone can convince me it wouldn't be breaking the rule about no musical lyrics outside the public domain, I'll upload it. If not, well, you guys will need to fill in the blanks mentally. My apologies.**

Chapter three

Believe

Elsa looked around at her new palace, smiling with excitement. "Wow… it's all just… so... So amazing! I did all of this?!" she laughs. "It's huge!" jack looks at her. "Yeah, and you were singing while you did it, too. Normally, I'm not a fan of singing. But when you do it?" jack chuckles. "When you do it, it's amazing." Elsa stops walking, and stares at the wall. "Such a big place… but only one person here." Overtaken by a wave of sadness and loneliness, Elsa leans against one of the walls, and slides downward. She sighs. "I'm here, all on my own…" jack looks at her. "Nope, not all on your own." Elsa doesn't look up. Jack sighs. "I've really got to find a way to make you believe." Jack lands in front of Elsa, and thinks for a couple of minutes before he gets an idea. "That's it!" he looks at Elsa, grins a bit, and taps her nose with his staff. Elsa reaches up to feel her nose, which has suddenly got a stinging cold feeling. Elsa is slightly confused as to how this could bother her as much as it does, considering the fact the cold just has no effect on her. Something from far in her past rises up to the surface of her mind, and she laughs a tiny bit. "Jack frost, nipping at your nose…" Elsa looks up slightly, and sighs. "Oh, what I would give for him to be real." Jack looks at her, smiling. "Oh, I'm real. I'm real, and right here." Elsa gets up, and walks out into the hall, and looks into an ice mirror. "I really don't want to be alone…" she puts her hand on the mirror, and shuts her eyes. "Okay, this is your last chance, jack. I'll believe in you again. Please, please don't disappoint me…" she opens her eyes, and is surprised to see the reflection of a tall, thin man with white hair and grey eyes smiling at her, sitting on top of a long staff. She quickly turns around. "Jack frost…" She backs up, surprised by his sudden arrival. Jack gets off of his staff, leaving it standing upright, and smiles at her. "Why hello, your majesty." He makes a show of bowing down in front of her. She shakes her head. "I… oh, wow… I didn't think… you… you actually came…" jack takes his staff, and looks around. "Pretty impressive place you've got here, your majesty. I couldn't do something like this. Trust me, if I could, I would have." Elsa shakes her head. "This… this is insane… is that it? Have I gone insane?" jack looks at her. "Don't think like that, or else you'll make yourself stop believing, and I'll be gone." Elsa tilts her head to the side. "What…?" jack looks at her. "If you believe in me, I exist to you. If not, I don't. Don't think you're insane; it works like that for everyone who believes in me. Emphasis on the one." Elsa looks at him, confused. "What do you mean emphasis on the one?" Jack shrugs. "You're the only one who believes in me." He says this almost as casually as if he were asking about the weather, or something even more inconsequential. Elsa stares at him, her mouth hanging open. "That… that's horrible!" jack looks at her. "I've gotten used to it. Or, at least, I've convinced myself I have." Elsa takes a small step towards him. "How do you get over that? I mean, you've been alone for so long..." jack looks at his staff, then back at Elsa. "I don't know. I guess after a while it just didn't bother me anymore." Elsa gives him a sad look. "But it must have been awful, before you got used to it…" jack shrugs. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty bad. I was close to having interaction with a person, five years ago." "Well, what happened?" asks Elsa. Jack looks at her, and smirks. "you stopped believing in me seconds before I visited you." Elsa stares at him, shocked. "You mean… you actually did visit me when I was a kid…?" "Well, yeah. Once. In that one time, I heard you say you didn't believe in me, and when I froze your window—" Elsa interrupts him. "You froze my window? You mean, that wasn't me?" "Yeah, it was me. You probably thought you did it, didn't you?" Elsa feels like she wanted to hit herself. "I believed in you for so long, and the moment you visit me, I stop believing!" jack walks over to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay; everyone messes up from time to time." Elsa looks at jack with a sad expression on her face. "But—"jack laughs a bit. "Elsa, its fine. Like you said in that song of yours. 'The past is in the past.' It's fine." "Are you sure?" Elsa asks him. "certain." Jack smiles at her. "O…Kay…" Elsa responds, sounding slightly unsure. Jack looks around, tapping his staff on the ground. "So… Now what?" he looks at Elsa. She looks down, thinking. She stays that way for a long time, when she feels a ball of snow hit her in the head. "Hey!" she turns and looks at jack, rage spreading across her face. She is about to say something when her eyes start to glow blue, and she bursts out laughing. Jack smirks a bit, and Elsa spreads her arms to her sides. "You just messed with the wrong queen." Jack laughs. "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with? That phrase is so overused!" Elsa shakes her head a bit, laughing. "Shut up, it's the best I could come up with. It's also true." Jack looked at her somewhat condescendingly. "Is it?" she smirked, and extended her hands in front of her, flinging balls of snow at jack as fast as she could create them, which was very fast. "Oh. It seems it IS true." A snowball hits jack in the face, and he starts running, laughing a bit as he goes. He makes a snowball in his hand, and throws it, missing Elsa by a couple inches. He tries again, and one of her snowballs hits his in midair. Impressive. He smiles at her. "Nice shot." She smiles back. "thanks." The two continue with the snowball fight through most of the day, smiling the whole time. Elsa looks through a window, and notices that it is getting dark outside. "Oh! Night again, already? Jack, you… uh… if you want to stay around here at the castle, you can. If not, well… well… just… promise me you will come back? It'll get lonely around here, and—" jack laughs a bit. "Elsa, you don't need to worry. You are the only human being I can actually talk to. I'll be back. Don't worry." Jack gave her a small smile, standing in front of an open door, before turning, walking outside, and flying off. Elsa stands there for a while, staring at where jack had been standing. She shakes her head, and walks off, trying to remember where she had put the bedroom.

**Author's note:**

**Well, that's chapter 3 done. If there is a way around the public domain rule, like, I don't know, putting the name and singer of the song in an author's note, then let me know, but otherwise, you'll need to just draw your own conclusions as to how that chapter could go. **


End file.
